freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Ragdoll Limited
This logo appears at the end of Teletubbies, Brum, Boohbah and Twirlywoos. When I was a few years ago, I was SO scared of that sound which gave me a nightmare. Scare Factor *Low to medium for the 1985 version and the Tots TV variant. Kids might be scared crapless of the creepy-looking ragdoll, but it depends on what you think of the weird look of the doll with its lack of pupils and bright shine, but for those who are used to it, none at all. *Medium (bordering on high) with the music, depending how unnerving the music is. *Minimal to low for the Pob's Programme variant. It may find it funny. *Low to medium for the 1990 variant. *Medium for the 1990 variant with the music. The unsettling music from the first logo may get to some and the ragdoll will sure scare some crapless. *Low for the 1995 variant, as the doll makes it look cute and friendly. *None to low for the alternate version of the 1995 variant. *High to nightmare for the 2000-present variant. The creepy-looking ragdoll face and the squeaky sound will give some crapless kids a heart attack. The face looks like Sonic.EXE. :( The long version can also startle some kids for those who are expecting and winding up than the short version, featuring the form of the ragdoll face with more scary sounds which may had nightmares (it's an unsettling sequence). *Medium with the closing theme, the silent variant, the in-credit variant of the 2000-present logo and the one with the pan-drop sound effect (but the face is still here). *None for those who are used to it. Watch if ya dare! Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:United Kingdom Category:Not scary logos Category:Logos that would wake up robbie Rotten (lazytown) Category:Yellow Logos Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Orange Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Logos with faces Category:Red Logos Category:British Logos Category:Family & Kids Logos Category:Logos that scare Olivia carey Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Voltron Category:Logos that scare Prince Zuko(Avatar) Category:Logos that would wake up Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that would wake up Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that would wake up Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:1968 Category:Logos that Make me Want to Watch Mixels Category:2135 Category:199999999999999999999999999 Category:How is this scary?!?! Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos so scary that Nick Jr logo fucks your ass and all of a sudden the Viacom V of Doom logo comes to get you. At 9.00am, Barney is here!!! Scary Logo desc Category:Crapless Category:Logos so scary that will scare the crap out of you, Fall off your chair, hit your head, cry, you put the mine song earrape on your computer without headphones and yell the lyrics and the street will hear Category:STUPID THING WON’T PUT CATEGORY YOU FRICKIN WIKIA IDIOT Category:EEEEEEEEEEEEEE